Until Next We Meet Melamin
by Secretdoors97
Summary: Tywien finally has the chance to marry the one she loves and have her happily-ever-after, that is, until he leaves to destroy the One Ring. With war threatening her home and her people leaving, will she ever see him again? LegolasXOC Book & Movie verse-T for some alcohol use and violence
1. Chapter 1

Until Next We Meet Melamin…

My heart fluttered at the thought of seeing him again. Lord Elrond's council, though a serious matter, would give me that opportunity. It had been far too long a wait, and Rivendell to Mirkwood was no easy trek. He is his father's messenger, of course he was coming, it only made sense. Excitement and longing made the days pass slowly, but kept an eager smile on my face.

Of course, this could have all been avoided, the longing to see him, if my father had allowed us to marry… we are the same age, I have been "of age" for a very long time. But that did not seem good enough for my _adar_ (father). Legolas has asked many times, but my father's answer has not changed. Every time he tells me it is a no, my heart breaks a little. I had given up on begging, but had not lost that slight hope.

Most of the arrivals for the Council arrived a few days before. I scanned the entrances of Rivendell multiple times before I actually found him. He saw me, and waved me over to him. I had to keep myself from running like a silly girl to him, but didn't hesitate to throw my arms around him tightly. "It has been too long _lirimaer_ (lovely one)." He said into my hair. I smiled into his shirt and nodded.

"Too long for my taste." I laughed. "How was your trip?" He arched an eyebrow.

"I have not seen you for nearly two months and the first thing you ask me is how my trip was?" He laughs. I pull away.

"Well, I am truly sorry that I wanted to know." I smile and lean up on my toes to kiss him. For an Elf, I was…rather short. He smiles.

"And I appreciate it." He says playfully. "I will not be leaving for a while, that you can be sure of." I smiled again as he took my hand and began to lead me more toward Rivendell.

"How did it escape?" I ask that night, as Legolas tells me of what he was sent to the Council to tell. About how the creature, called Gollum, had escaped the dungeons of Northern Mirkwood by the help of attacking orcs.

"The orcs were too many, though we could hold them off, they came from everywhere." The thought sent chills down my spine, being surrounded at all sides?

"And they took him?" I ask.

"Well, yes. When the fighting was over Gollum was gone, and his guards were dead." Legolas said.

"That must have been horrible." I mutter.

"Yes, brutal." He stopped. "Orcs are somewhat ruthless." I turned and faced him, resting my forehead to his and closing my eyes, chuckling.

"That much I could tell." I ran his fingers through my hair. "They do not sound like much fun." He smirked and pulled away from me, looking at the sky. "Is it odd, being out of the woods?" I saw his shoulders bounce as he chuckled.

"A pleasant change of atmosphere." I took a step forward and wrapped my arms around his torso.

"I am glad you're here." I say quietly. He tilts my head up and kisses me for a long time.

"As am I, I missed you." There was a long pause, before he spoke again.

"Do you think your father will agree, if I ask again?" He whispers. I shrug.

"He will not want me in Mirkwood, not after he hears the story of how orcs attacked your home." My father was known as being over-protective.

Legolas sighed "Right, I forgot about that." I looked up at him with slight confusion.

"Forgot your home was attacked by orcs? How do you forget that?" He laughed and pulled at a lock of my hair.

"I meant your father's habit of being over-protective." He said. Habit? That was the first time I had ever heard someone call it a habit. Though, it was every little act that made my father seem nervous. He had to know where I was at all times, he had to make sure I was not doing anything irresponsible-and checks on me constantly when Legolas is around. I feel like he lacks trust in me, and feels I will do something reckless and stupid, and not consider the consequences before I do that action. I must say, that every time I think of it as a lack of trust, it makes my stomach hurt.

"Right. That makes more sense."

The Council had started a bit early, which meant I had some time to myself to spend. Usually, when I have some time I wander around Rivendell, and just admire the artifacts I have seen a million times over. This time though, it was father who wished to speak with me, and a nervous feeling spread throughout me. My father and I paced around Rivendell, he was not taking part of this Council, and I could tell that it bothered him slightly, not knowing what was going on in Middle Earth, or how it was going to be fixed.

"I wanted to talk to you about Legolas." Was my father's opening. My gut twisted with both loathing and excitement. This was either going to be very good…or very bad.

"What about him?"

"You seem very fond of him Tywien." My father said. I arched an eyebrow, and could think of nothing else to do but agree with him.

"Yes." My father looked straight ahead, not saying anything. In fact, he looked at loss for words, and seemed to be going over a speech in his head. "Ada?" I asked, trying to bring him back to reality, instead of wandering in his thoughts.

"Oh…sorry." He said. "And, I am aware he has asked me for your hand many times in the past. It seems like you two are very…serious. I suppose."

"Yes." Once more, was all I could manage to say. Promising as this speech was, there could also be a bit of a foul end to it.

"I have thought it over many times after your last meeting, and before he arrived for the Council. And I made my decision when I saw you two last night." My gut clenched tightly inside of me.

"What would that decision be?" I ask, turning to him. Will he finally allow our marriage? Can I marry the man I love at last? Or will he feel that I am just a silly girl in love? I thought about my worst case scenario, that he will no longer let me see Legolas, and I swallowed hard.

"You are my eldest, and my only daughter Tywien. You must understand why I have put this off for so long." He said. "I felt it for the best. But, you seem persistent. I will allow your marriage to Legolas. When you next see him, tell him he has my blessing." It was nearly impossible to hide the grin on my face. I flung my arms around my father.

"Oh! Hannon le ada! Hannon le! (thank you)" My father laughed.

"You're welcome." My father smiled. I knew it must have been hard for him to allow his only daughter to get married and leave Rivendell, my home since my birth, for Mirkwood. Excitement bubbled up inside of me again, and I could hardly wait for the council to end.

I found Legolas after the Council and ran over to him. "There you are! I have been waiting for you!" I beam.

"You have?" He asked, coming over to me. "Tywien, there is something I must tell you." My smile faded, his tone of voice sounded grim, I did not like where this was going.

"As do I." I swallow.

"What is it? Tell me first." He smiled encouragingly, and I cleared my throat.

"My father talked to me while you were at the Council and…he gave us his blessing…we can get married!" I smiled and waited for a reaction from him. All I found was regret.

"Oh, did he?" He turned away.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, touching his arm. He faced me again and took a deep breath.

"Tywien…you are not going to like this…"

"I already don't." I said quietly.

"I-I am going to Mordor in a few months to destroy the One Ring." He said. My heart shattered, and any and all happiness inside me faded to sorrow. My eyes began to burn with tears.

"What? Mordor? Legolas, why?"

"I am helping the Ringbearer destroy the ring."

"Did Lord Elrond pick you? Did you have a choice?" My voice was frantic, but I couldn't help it. He was leaving at the worst moment, we could get married finally, but he was leaving on a journey he may not return from.

"I- I volunteered." I could feel hot tears running down my face and I shook my head.

"Why?" Was all I could ask.

"I wanted to help." I could understand that much. He always seemed like the sort who would do something like this. He was a warrior, it was in his nature. But… Mordor? I could never imagine him agreeing to such a thing. I only nodded, and did not say a thing.

"Tywien." He said. I couldn't face him, I couldn't look up. I would only cry harder. "Tywien." He tilted my chin up. "I swear to you…I will return to you. And we will get married."

"Do you promise?" I whispered. He rested his forehead on mine.

"I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

The date was set; the Fellowship was to leave in December, exactly two months from now. Who knows when I would see him again? An uneasy feeling would spread through my gut whenever I thought about it; these last two months will be the last I see of him for….who knows how long! The part I refused to think about was whether or not he would make it back from this quest alive. I felt sick every time I thought about it.

The day he told me he was leaving though, I found it hard to look at him, tears burned my eyes, and my heart fluttered, pounding inside my chest.

"I promise." He whispered again. That wasn't good enough for me, but I knew that was all he could offer. "Don't you believe me?"

"I believe you…" I whispered. "It's ironic, isn't it? The day we can finally get married…and you have to leave?" I suppressed a shaky laugh, my stomach was in knots. "Funny…isn't it?" He gave me an odd look.

"Tywien…?" He whispered. "Are you…all right?"

"Just a little…jittery." I admitted turning my gaze from him. "That's all."

"I really am sorry…if I had known maybe I wouldn't have…" The jitteriness was gone, only to be replaced by anger. But why was I angry? It wasn't his fault, he didn't know, he was doing this for…the greater good. Yes, that was it, for the good of Middle Earth. To destroy the ring…

But that didn't make the anger go away.

"Maybe?!" I pulled away from him. "Just _maybe_? If I had told you yesterday that we could finally have what we've wanted for so long, there would still be a chance you would risk your life like this?" He looked shocked and hurt at the same time, and unable to answer the question. I waited for a response but he had none.

"Well it's too late to turn back now Tywien, I'm sorry I can't give you what you want." His voice was a snarl and he turned to leave. I instantly hated myself.

"Legolas…" I said, grabbing his wrist and spinning him around to face me. "I'm sorry. I just-" Tears were running down my face now, I couldn't control them anymore, they just spilled down my cheeks. "I don't want to lose you…" The last part was a whisper, and I leaned my head on his chest. He was silent, but pulled me close to him, wrapping his arms protectively around me. I could feel my tears wetting his shirt, I felt stupid, blubbering like this in the middle of Rivendell, but I couldn't help it.

"Tywien, please _melamin _(my love), don't cry."I pulled my face from his shirt and looked up at him, meeting his eyes. His hand reached up and his thumb wiped just under my eye. Self-conciously, I wiped my eye with my hand.

"I'm sorry." I sniff.

"Don't be." He smiled and rested his forehead against mine. "If I was in your place, I would be feeling the same way." I chuckled.

"Only you wouldn't be crying, you would be coming with me." I forced a smile.

"True…" He quickly pecked my cheek. "And we still have two months together before I leave for Mordor. I swear Tywien, I will see you after that." I smile and slip my fingers between his.

"I know." I take a deep breath and we begin to leave the council. "And I will not stay depressed for it."

That night, I wandered around in the darkness of Rivendell, I was far too uneasy to even think about sitting still, let alone sleep. I stopped and looked over the balcony I stood on at all of Imladris, an odd sense of calm washed over me as I focused more on my home then what had occurred today. I closed my eyes, letting a light breeze whip through my hair. I heard light footsteps behind me, but tried to ignore them.

"Can't sleep?" A voice asked. It wasn't Legolas'. Confused, I turned to face them.

"Aragorn." I said. The ranger stood facing me. I've known Aragorn for a while, he grew up here in Rivendell with his mother. I met him through Elladan and Elrohir (who I had befriended through Legolas) and had been building a friendship with him since. "No, I cannot say I can." I stopped. "But, what are you doing up? Can you not sleep either?"

"Cannot say I can." He came up next to me and leaned on the railing of the balcony. "I take it Legolas already told you?"

"Right after the council." I said. "How many are going?"

"Nine of us. I am one of them." I smiled slightly, but more dread fell upon me. Aragorn is going too?

"I'm not surprised." I chuckled. He smiled. "Nine of you eh?"

"Yes, me, Legolas, another man, Gandalf, a dwarf and four hobbits." I froze.

"Hobbits? The four you arrived with a bit ago?"

"The very same."

"Poor things." I said.

"They wanted to go." He said. "One volunteered to take the ring." A hobbit? Going to Mordor? I could never imagine such a thing! Very brave thing he must be, but at the same time…he must not know what he is getting himself into.

"Wow." Is all I can think to say. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Aragorn nod slightly, before straightening up.

"You should try to rest Tywien." He said, I nod as he begins to walk away. "And do not worry…I will take care of Legolas for you." He calls over his shoulder. I snicker and begin to walk back to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

Two months had passed by far too quickly. My time with Legolas before he left felt like a blur. Why is that when you're dreading something, it only comes faster? I didn't want that day to end though, the day before he left, but the hours ticked by and I knew by that time tomorrow he would be gone.

The night before he left the two of us sat up in his room. I sat on the bed and he was getting his things together for tomorrow, his weapons, his clothes, all of it. I sat staring at his back, playing with a loose thread on a pillow on my lap. He set his quiver aside and turned to me. "You're awfully quiet over there. It's out last night together, the least you can do is talk to me." He teased. I looked up, and threw the pillow at him, he caught it and crossed to the bed, sitting down next to me.

"Fine." I laughed, leaning back and laying on his lap. "What would you like to talk about?" He played with a lock of my dark hair, and stared off into space. "It's out last night together Legolas, the least you can do is talk to me." I teased. I smiled and leaned down, meeting my lips with his. The kiss was over far too quickly for my liking, but I tried to ignore that. I moved my head off of his lap and crawled up to the head of the bed, flopping down.

"Let's talk about something happy." He said. I crawled up next to him, and laid my head on his chest, he stroked my temple.

"Like what?" I asked, my voice sounding quiet.

"What sort of decorations should we have at our wedding?" I was expecting myself to feel sadness, dread, anger, or any other negative feeling I have been experiencing for the past month, but none came. Instead, I felt excitement and anticipation, as though he wasn't going to Mordor tomorrow, but going back to Mirkwood so we could get married. The thought comforted me, though it was just a fantasy.

"I don't know. What decorations are usually at weddings?" I ask looking up to meet his eyes. "Flowers, ribbons?" He laughed.

"Flowers and ribbons?"

"Does the mighty prince of Mirkwood rather have the heads of his enemies on a steak lining the isle?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, could you imagine?" He got up and went back to organizing his things. I followed, wrapping my arms around his torso and resting my head on his shoulder, watching his hands load arrows into a quiver.

"Will you have enough arrows?" I asked, my head resting on his shoulder.

"I will just take back the used ones or make more." He said calmly. "And I can always use my daggers." He said, holding up two long, sheathed daggers, and setting them gingerly back on the table. I wanted so badly to tell him not to go, that if he acted now they could find a replacement for him before tomorrow, that maybe the Fellowship would not mind. Someone would take his place right? Another Elf? A fellow council member? There had to be someone! I hated myself for how selfish my thoughts were getting, this was what he wanted, his heart was set on going to Mordor, and the least I could do was respect that.

"Whatever happens, just stay safe." I say into his back. He turned and put both his hands on my back, pulling me close.

"I will, and I will come back, because I will have you to come back to."

I did spend the night in his room; it was my last chance to see him. No one knew, and I was sure no one would really mind. I tried to stay as quiet as a mouse, he needed to sleep, and I couldn't keep him up just because I wasn't ready to say goodbye yet. I laid close to him, but couldn't find sleep, the closer dawn became, the harder it was to push grim thoughts from my head. I rolled onto my side, closed my eyes and tried to relax, to slow my heartbeat. I twirled a loose thread from my dress in between my fingers. What if this really was the last time I saw him? After tonight, he may never come back? Slain by orcs somewhere far away where I could not help him? The thought made me want to vomit. No, no, he can handle himself, he will be fine, he will!

I exhaled heavily, my head clouded with those thoughts. I felt him roll over, and his arms wrapped around me. I looked over; Legolas arched an eyebrow at me. "Did I wake you?" I whisper, rolling over to face him.

"No, I woke myself up." He whispered back. "Have you slept at all yet?" I shook my head. "Tywien, you do not need to be worried for my sake. Everything will be fine, I keep telling you."

"And I believe you. I know you will, I just wish you weren't going to the most dangerous place in Middle Earth."

"Once we're done there it will be non-existent." He smiled but I could not force myself to fake one. "Tywien, there is nine of us. Mithrandir will be with us, plus we have two excellent swordsmen, a dwarf and…"

"One of the greatest archers in Middle Earth." I whisper brushing my lips with his.

"Do you need further convincing?" He laughed when I pulled away.

"No, I know it will be all right." I snuggled into him. He stroked my temple, sang in our tongue, and soon we were both asleep.

I woke the next morning just as he was pulling his quiver onto his shoulder. I jumped out of bed and walked over to him. He turned and we just stared at each other for a minute. "Is it time to go?" I ask. He nodded.

"I'm afraid it is." He said, I sighed and wrapped my arms around his torso, trying to memorize everything about him before he left. The way he looked, the way he smelled, the feeling of his arms around me, the feeling I get when he was close. I didn't want any of it to leave me while he was gone.

"I cannot go to see you off." I said into his chest. "That honor is for Lord Elrond and his family." I listening to his heartbeat in the silence.

"Then see me off right now." He whispered. I pulled away, but before I could speak he was kissing me. It was fiercely too, like he was going to make up for lost time right here. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself against him, running my fingers through his hair. His hands rested on my back, and we just stood like that, for how long I'm not sure, but when he pulled away it still wasn't satisfying.

"I have to go." He whispered, resting his forehead against mine and stroking my cheek with his thumb. He kissed my lightly again. "I love you." My heart was doing summersaults from one set of words, but breaking from the other.

"I love you too." I whispered.

"I will come back, you will see me again." He smiled encouragingly, and then disappeared through the door. The door shut, and I was alone. I walked over to the bed, sat on the edge and dropped my head into my hands. I broke down sobbing, letting loose all the tears that have been building up for two straight months. I cried for him until I couldn't cry anymore, when my sobs died down, I could hear Lord Elrond's voice through the open window, seeing the Fellowship off. I hurried to the window and looked out. Nine of them, just as Aragorn had said, but only one face stood out to me.

I could tell he saw me, because he smiled in my direction, I smiled back and waved quickly, mouthing "I love you" again. With that, they began to file out of Rivendell in a single file line.

And then he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hello lovely readers! So thanks to a recent message I got, I have inspiration for this chapter, but I've been having a little issue coming up with a cute little story about how my character and Legolas met, so sorry if it's not its best, and from here on out it's going to be mostly movie-verse (more than already). I do not own these characters, this all just for fun and all that good stuff!**

I still remember how we met, though it feels like forever ago. He was delivering a message to Lord Elrond, and stayed for a few days after that. He could have had any woman in Arda with that face… but for some reason he chose me. I'm not really sure why. My family's name isn't well known, there's not much to tell about me, but yet… he chose me anyway.

_ It was dusk in Rivendell on the second or third night he was there. I was wandering around when I stopped at a small gazebo overlooking the waterfalls and streams in the valley. The noise from the waterfall masked any noises of his approach from my ears. "Excuse me," A soft voice asked. I turned and my eyes met his, that was the first time I had ever seen him, and from that moment on I thought he was beautiful. "mind if I join you?" I smiled as sweetly as I could and nodded._

_ "Of course." I said. I turned back to the waterfalls, wrapping my arm around a column supporting the gazebo. _

_ "If it's not too much to ask, might I know your name?" Why did he seem so timid?_

_ "Of course, I am Tywien. Are you…from Rivendell? I do not believe I have seen you around here before." He smiled._

_ "I'm not, I'm my father's messenger in Mirkwood." He clarified._

_ "Your father's messanger?" I asked. "Is your father….?"_

_ "King Thranduil? Yes, he is."_

_ "Oh, I had no idea I was speaking with a prince….I- I'm sorry…"_

_ "Why are you apologizing? You haven't said a thing to insult me!" He laughed. "My name is Legolas, by the way." _

_ "It's a pleasure Legolas. So, what are you doing all the way in Rivendell?" He pondered the question for a moment, as if trying to figure out what details he should give me._

_ "My father had a message for Lord Elrond that he wanted me to deliver, and it is a far trip so I thought I would stay for a few nights." He said finally._

_ "I can imagine. It must be a far trip, yes?"_

_ He shrugged. "More or less, yes. Around the mountains and through the woods." I smiled and looked at my feet._

_ "That must be fun, traveling around Middle Earth, I mean. I've never done that before, my father is far too protective of me to let me go off alone." He gave me an odd look._

_ "You've never been out of Rivendell before?" He asked in disbelief, I shook my head._

_ "Never."_

_ "Well, maybe one day. If you really want to go, you shouldn't speak like that, you will see the outside of the valley." He smiled reassuringly and my stomach did flips. He looked away and out at the waterfalls._

_ "They look pretty at dusk, don't they?" I asked, referring to the waterfalls. "Against the light?"_

_ "Yes, but it wasn't the beauty of the waterfalls I came to admire." He turned to me._

_ "What else is there to….?" Was he flirting with me? He was flirting with me! Legolas! A prince! "You…you mean me?" He laughed._

_ Of course I do. You are very fair."He smiled, but it faded quickly "I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable Tywien I just…"_

_ "Oh no, not at all." I blushed heavily. "It's all right; you just surprised me, that is all." I laughed and turned away from him. "I have not really been called fair that often either." _

_ "I'm surprised." He said softly. "I would have thought someone like you would have heard it often." I blushed. "Would you care to go for a walk?" He asked._

_ "I-I would like that." My stomach was flipping, my head was reeling, and my palms were sweating. I was falling for him; it was as simple as that. I didn't know what else to call it really, attraction? No, it was stronger than that. He lead me away from the gazebo and back into Rivendell._

_ After a week or two I knew there was a definite chance of romance between us. It was completely obvious, and totally certain. I just wish I would have the courage to act on it. It wasn't until the day he was leaving though that I gathered my courage and decided to act on this certain feeling I had for him. He was in the stables, getting his horse ready for his trip home, when I walked in there was no one there other than me and him._

_ "Leaving so soon?" I ask. He turned and a smile crossed onto his face._

_ "My father needs me back." He shrugged. "It has been about two weeks after all." _

_ "I understand. I just wanted to uh…give you something before you left." I bit my bottom lip nervously. He turned my way and my stomach clenched. Please don't let this destroy anything! I begged silently._

_ "Oh? And what would that be?" He asked genuine curiosity in his voice. I approached him nervously, as though he was an animal that the slightest noise would scare off. It was a simple action, but my nerves made it difficult. I stopped before him, stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Simple, yes, but I felt unsure of his reaction, if maybe he didn't feel the same as I did, or if I was rushing it. Regret bubbled in my stomach and made my heart drop like a stone. _

_ "Have a safe trip." I said simply, and turned to leave._

_ "Tywien!" He grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face him. Before I knew what was happening his lips crashed against mine. No, I wasn't rushing it. If anything… I had sparked it! I laid my hands on each of his shoulders and enjoyed the happy feeling this moment had brought me. He pulled away after a moment and brushed his fingers along my jaw. "Until our next meeting." He smiled quickly and led his horse of the stable, leaving me giddy and euphoric from his touch._

I smiled at the memory, the first time I had met him, and it was almost like a dream now. Lying in my room in the dead of night, he had only been gone four weeks and I missed him horribly. I wanted nothing more than to go down to that gazebo and him to be there. I closed my eyes and sighed heavily, what a love-sick little puppy I was! Only a month out of…who knows how many more! I rolled onto my side and burrowed my head into the pillows. I desperately needed something to keep my mind off of him; he had been clouding my thoughts since he left.

_One month down… _I thought again _one month down_. How many times have I thought that when he was coming to Rivendell again? Now it was how long he's been away –how long since the last time I saw him.

I never thought I would be counting the days so desperately after he left. I prayed I would never have to again.


	5. Chapter 5

Another two weeks, that would make it a month and two weeks. No word, no knowing if he was alive, or well, or…what. That sort of unknowing made me crazy, I longed for nothing more than to see him again, to feel his heartbeat and his warmth and hear his voice and feel his touch. Oh, how I missed him, I missed him so bad it hurt! Just one little message, just let me know he's alive!

There was a knock at my door, it was late at night. If this was news, it certainly was no good news. "Tywien?" My father's voice came muffled through the door. If my father was delivering the news, it couldn't be good.

"Yes?" I ask. "Come in." My father opens the door and shuts it behind him.

"I have news I think you might want to know." Oh no.

"What is it? Is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine. I just thought you would want to know that eight members of the Fellowship reached Lothlorien a few days ago, Lady Galadriel sent word to us." Only eight? What happened to the ninth? Who was the ninth? Panic overtook me, making my stomach knot and eyes burn.

"Only eight? Who…?"

"Passed? I fear Gandalf did, in Moria, according to the rest of the Fellowship." I felt relief and sorrow pass through me. Legolas was alive, yet Gandalf fell. I did not really know the old man; he was a friend of Lord Elrond, and known throughout Rivendell. I had never met him, but he was dead, and the thought made me uneasy.

"Oh." I said quietly. My father was silent for a moment, and through my mixed emotions I forgot he was there.

"There is something else, also." I looked up at him, his face was grim and sad, and again panic filled me.

"What is it?"

"The Elves are leaving Middle Earth Tywien. Our people are leaving soon, for the Undying Lands. We will be leaving with them." I froze, all relief, and sorrow, and panic was forgotten for a moment. I stood up.

"What? No! _Ada_, I can't! I won't! I cannot leave!" I said, trying not to raise my voice.

"I understand why you would not want to…" He began.

"I will not go! I refuse! I am staying!"

"Is it for him? You would leave your family for one man Tywien?" My father's voice was stern. "What if he does not even make it back from Mordor? From this journey? What then? You will be alone." I shook my head.

"I cannot bring myself to leave _Ada_, you must understand." I whispered. He had a point, what if everyone left, but Legolas died? Who would I have then? I would be alone, without family, without love, without friends. By myself, for one man.

"I understand, you have roamed Middle Earth for many years, but we must move on now." _Ada _said. "You still have time before we go; I hope you will make the best of it." With that, my father turned and left. I sat back down on my bed, and dropped my head in my hands, but I did not cry. I had a big decision to make now.

If he kept his promise to me, if he returned alive and well, and I was not there…that would leave both of us broken. If I stayed for him, but he did not return, I would have no one. If I stayed, and he lived, I may never see my family again.

There was no easy way out of this, not one that I could see.

Another few weeks and people were talking about leaving and preparing to go. I wasn't ready, my mind still was not made up, I couldn't leave Legolas, I just couldn't, but I couldn't leave my family either. I spent a lot of time in my thoughts the next few days. Panic was swelling inside me, time was running out. I couldn't bring myself to help the others prepare, to me it felt like my mind was made up and I was accepting the departure. We were set to leave soon, my heart was breaking- I had no choice now. I was leaving, I was leaving my home, and I was leaving him. The thought didn't sit well with me, it made my stomach clench and eyes burn, but it was too late to act now. I had procrastinated long enough and this was my punishment. It wasn't until late one day, when I finally made up my mind.

I sat on a bench deeper into Rivendell, doing nothing but staring at my palms, hating myself, and this situation I had been put into, when a voice woke me from my trance.

"Not ready to leave yet, are we?" I looked up with a start. To my surprise, Lord Elrond stood before me.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry my lord my mind is somewhere else." I explained.

"No need to apologize, you have not been yourself since Legolas left, am I correct?" Legolas was a prince, Thranduil's son. Lord Elrond knew him, knew Legolas, and through that he also knew me.

"You are right in saying so." I said.

"It is a tough decision, I understand, but yours to make." He was silent for a moment, the both of us were. "Could I, perhaps, ease that decision by telling you that he and Aragorn are in Edoras at this moment, and more specifically, making their way to Helm's Deep? And perhaps, that I am sending men there to assist with the battle about to wage?" I looked up at Lord Elrond. "And, if I could remember correctly, you are a healer, no?" I nodded. "I'm sure they could use one…" He smiled, before walking away. I sat, frozen in place. What had just happened? Helm's Deep? There were men leaving for Helm's Deep, Legolas was there…and they need a healer?

Looks like I was going to Helm's Deep…

"No! Absolutely not!" My father yelled when I told him I was going to Helm's Deep. "I cannot allow it!"

"Amanor…" My mother spoke to my father gently.

"No….no I will not let my daughter stay here…I just will not!"

"_Ada_, please!" I said.

"No! For the last time Tywien, no!" I looked at my brother, Fuidor, I didn't expect him to stand up for this cause, but he was oddly silent, as he gets when he is thinking, or has an opinion he is afraid to share. I shook my head, my eyes burned.

"You cannot protect me forever _ada_…" I said simply. My father was fuming. He did not say another word, he just turned and left. I looked at my mother for help.

"Tywien, you can go. You are right, and I have faith in you _penneth_ (young one)." I smiled at her, and threw my arms around my mother.

"Thank you _naneth_ (mother) _Hannon le_!" She smiled.

"Now go, I love you Tywien, and good luck." I smiled at my mother, and looked at my brother a final time. He smiled and waved.

I had permission from Lord Elrond to go to Helm's Deep with the army that was departing, they did not question my being there, no one seemed to care. I was not given armor, but I was given a sword in case something attacked us on the way, I was there as a healer after all. We marched day and night with only one stop- Lothlorien. There, an Elf named Haldir joined, and lead us the rest of the way to Helm's Deep. The trip was spent in silence, my but my head was loud and alive, I felt guilty for leaving my family so suddenly, but my heart was set on this and I intended to follow through. I did not even want to imagine my father's anger at my mother when he learns she let me go. I imagined him coming to find me, to bring me back to Imladris by the hair.

No such thing- my father would not leave Rivendell while they were about to depart, he would be too stressed about missing the others as they leave and being stuck in Middle Earth. I thought it an outrageous fear, but my father was always one to think of the worst-case-scenario after all. Thinking of my father made me half-regret my decision, but excitement and longing to see Legolas kept me from turning back.

I don't know for how many days we marched, it felt like a month…but I could not tell. Rests were scarce, but I did not feel as tired as I expected I would, was it adrenaline…excitement? I could not tell, but after many days, Haldir announced we were in Edoras. It was far more different than anything I had ever seen. It was mostly grasslands and plains that were long, and flat. I was so used to trees and streams, that the sight was foreign to me. The sky was clear above us, and the ground flat below us, making our march easier.

We were going to fight when we reached Helm's Deep…I prayed we would not run into the enemy on our way, now that we were growing close to the Hornburg. The thought had occurred to me some time before, but now the knot in growing in my stomach told me there was a large possibility of us running into them on the way there.

Another few days of rhythmic marching, night was growing upon us, and the air was surprisingly damp and cool. I wrapped the Elven cloak I wore tightly around me to keep out the chill. I could see it now…Helm's Deep, high and mighty, built into the mountain and made of strong stone. It looked like a strong fort, good for keeping out attackers. Our pace began to pick up as we moved towards it. I could hear men yelling above us, telling others to open the gate for us. Our footsteps echoed loudly on the stone floor of Helm's Deep, I looked at the faces of the men we passed- some looked dumbfounded, a few smiled and I had to try to keep a straight face and not smile back.

Haldir stopped and faced a man who, looking quite shocked, stepped down the large stone steps. He looked like a man of power, dressed to fit the position as well. Was he the king? I had no real way of knowing. He stopped before us, still looking completely dumbfounded at our group.

"How is this possible?" He asked breathlessly.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell." Haldir began. "An alliance once existed between Elves and men, long ago, we fought and died together." Three familiar figures came out of a stone building and stopped when they saw us. I recognized Aragorn, the dwarf was there and….

Legolas.

I tried to hide my smile, my heart was racing with such excitement I could hardly control it. There he was….alive and well. I bit my bottom lip to keep from calling out to him. Haldir looked at the three members of the Fellowship. Where were the other five? The hobbits? The other man? Where they all dead too? Were those three the only ones left? Why were they here and not destroying the ring?

"We've come to honor that allegiance." Haldir said looking at them. Aragorn ran down to us, I did not take my eyes off of Legolas the entire time. I could not tell if he saw me or not, but he would before this battle raged. Aragorn hugged Haldir, and the Elven army turned in sync. Legolas' eyes looked right at me, and did not look away, he squinted, as if trying to see my face more clearly. He could see me- he was just having a hard time believing it. I held my head a little higher, trying to make it easier to show my face under the shadow of my hood.

He saw me, he knew it was me and his eyes went wide. Aragorn saw me too, because he smiled and a smile flickered at my own lips. Legolas looked at Haldir, and greeted him before crossing over and standing in front of the Elven army.

We began to march again, but I ran out of the way, as did Legolas, over to the side where the Elves would not trample us. I faced him, smiling widely; he looked at loss for words, and just stared at me with his mouth open, trying to find the words to say.

"Hello…" I smiled helplessly.

"Tywien…" He said "You're-you're…." He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly. "What are you doing here?" He asked into my hair.

"It was either come here, or go to the Undying Lands, and I could not leave you." I said, searching his face for a reaction. "I am not here to fight, I am here as a healer." I smiled. He laughed, and crashed his lips onto mine, and I threw my arms around his neck. I had him again, he was alive, and he was with me again and for the first time in nearly three months, I felt truly happy again.


	6. Chapter 6

Legolas pulled away quickly and looked at the men rushing to their posts, I followed his gaze. He had to go fight now. He gripped my arms and pulled me close to him, and rest his forehead against mine as he used to do. "I have to go. We will see each other again after this." I got sudden déjà vu.

"That's what you said when you left Rivendell and look how that turned out." I smiled, meeting his eyes. He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"I know, that's why I keep saying it." He smiled.

"Good luck, and don't die." I hugged him quickly before watching him run off.

A man dressed in Rohan armor escorted me to the caves where the women and children were hiding. He knocked, telling whoever was inside to open the door so I could get in. Whatever was barricading the door must have been heavy, because it took a few minutes for the opening to the caves to reveal itself. A woman, with long, gold hair and pale skin stood in the entrance. The Rohan soldier ran off, leaving me with the woman.

"Who are you?" She asked defensively.

"I am Tywien, of Rivendell. I was sent here to serve as a healer for those hurt in battle." I said as respectfully as I could. I did not want to insult this woman; she had a certain aura of power about her.

"A healer?" She asked. "All right. I am Lady Eowyn of Rohan." She said.

"It's a pleasure my lady." I said. She let me in and I caught my breath at the sight of the caves. The walls were glittering stones, and the caves were packed to the brim with women and young children. It was a heart breaking sight to see, I could feel the fear that emanated through the room. Women clutched small children close to them, seeing them like that nervous made me nervous.

I looked at the ceiling of the cave. Legolas was up there, I got him back at the worst time. I wanted to smile at the horrible irony of the entire situation. I looked away from the ceiling and to the scene in front of me and I wrapped the cloak I wore tighter around me to keep out a chill that was not there, when I felt a small tug at it. I looked down, a dirty little girl with big eyes looked up at me.

"Are you an Elf?" She asked in a high pitched voice. "Because your ears are all pointy!" My hand unconsciously went up and touched my ear. I smiled at her though.

"Yes, I am."I knelt down to meet her eyes.

"Really?!" She exclaimed. "Really you are!" Her voice squeaked in excitement. I smiled at her fondly. She seemed oblivious to what was happening around her, the battle, the orcs, and the danger. I wished I could be in that state of mind. The little girl turned and started running back to her mother yelling. "Mama! Mama I told you! I told you she was an Elf!" I laughed and straightened up again. Eowyn came back over, watching the little girl run back to her mother.

"You seemed to have made a friend quickly." She noted. I laughed and looked at the mother of the girl, who held her tightly, obviously too frightened to worry about whether or not an Elf was there. I did not blame her, I probably would not either. Eowyn looked at the doorway, which was still open.

"Do you need help barricading it again?" I asked her. She nodded frantically.

"We must be quick though." She looked at the ceiling of the cave and we began piling rocks in front of the cave entrance.

The first sign of attackers was the rhythmic sound of a marching army. The cave fell silent, save for the sound of the army and the occasional drops of water in the cave. I looked up, as if expecting to see what was going on up there. My heart began to hammer in my chest when I heard how many of them there were. Women clung to children, and to each other, I felt awful seeing them all like this. I looked at Eowyn, who was trying to calm down a frightened woman.

I took in a deep breath through my nose and sat down on the stony floor. The little girl who had spoken to me before came over again, her mother looked very displeased.

"My daddy is up there. Do you think he will be okay?" My heart broke for this child, she was so young…and her father was up there fighting orcs, probably something he never thought he would need to do. I nodded.

"I think he will be fine." I assured her. Could I promise that? Could I look this child in the eyes and tell her things will be okay when I did not even know myself. She seemed comforted by that.

"Do you know anyone fighting up there?" She asked in a curious tone. Yes, but it certainly wasn't my father. The man who I had left without so much as a good-bye.

The last thing I ever did with my father was fight.

I tried to push the thought away from me and think of the real reason I was here. "I do." I said simply. "My friends." Couldn't forget Aragorn now could I?

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Eowyn look over at me. The little girl nodded. "Well, I hope they're okay too." She smiled. Her mother called for her again, and she got up and wandered back to her family. I leaned against the stone wall of the cave and closed my eyes, when I felt someone drop down next to me.

"Friends eh? Who is up there?" She sounded genuinely curious. She was here at Helm's Deep with Aragorn in Legolas, no doubt she knows them.

"Aragorn and Legolas." I said. Saying his name again made me feel a little giddy inside. Eowyn looked straight ahead, looking as though she was lost in thought. I dropped my head down and looked at my hands, resting on my lap, and discolored from the light of the cave.

"Are you the woman Legolas always talks about?" My head snapped up and I turned to her.

"He talks about me?" I asked, with my heart racing. She laughed.

"More often than you would think actually considering he does not talk much." Eowyn laughed. "He really loves you." I felt my face heat up in an obvious blush, and smiled.

Over us, the ground shook, and the women either screamed or gripped their children tighter. I looked at Eowyn in panic.

"What was that?" I exclaim. Eowyn looked up.

"I-I do not know." Her voice was frantic and my heart began to thump loudly in my chest. What had happened? The entire ground just…shook! Was that the army of orcs? A troll? A _dragon_?

Outside the caves, I heard yelling. A man's voice was desperately yelling at the cave doors. Eowyn could not hear him, but I could. I stood and ran to the barricades Eowyn and I had repaired.

"What are you doing?" Eowyn asked.

"Someone is out there yelling!" I said. I pulled a few rocks away from our barricade so I could hear what he was saying better.

"Evacuate the caves! Get out into the mountains!" His muffled voiced yelled loudly. "Hurry!" I turned to Eowyn, eyes wide and heart racing.

"He is telling us to leave the caves." I said. "We have to hurry!" Eowyn nodded, and the two of us began running around, telling the women and children to get up and leave the caves.

"Is there another way out?" I ask Eowyn, once all the women were up and screaming.

"There is a tunnel leading to the mountains." Eowyn said. "Follow me!"

The women and children began to file out in a panic, I stayed at the back, making sure that they had all made it out, and that no orcs would make their way in. Once the group was pushing through the caves, I followed, constantly looking over my shoulder to make sure no intruders had made it inside.

The tunnels were long, and dark, and filled with the panicked murmurs of the women and children. I tried to think of what we were going to do once we reached the mountains. Would we be out of sight and safe finally? The entire time my hand gripped the sword the Elves have given me before we left. My entire body was shaking nervously.

"There's the exit up ahead!" I heard a woman up ahead cry. My nerves were beginning to mellow out, I forgot about recent events and just tried to focus on what happens next.

The mountains were a good hiding place. We had barricaded the entrance to the tunnel as best we could, and sat in the cold for what felt like hours. Finally, one of the soldiers came to find us. Relief found me; the soldier brought us back to the destroyed ruins of Helm's Deep and my heart shattered. The place was in shackles! The once mighty fortress had fallen into stony ruins, the ground around was littered with the dead, dying and wounded. Many were left, the dead were loaded onto horses or carts and rushed back to the city.

I was helping a man load another into a cart, and tried to wrap up his still-bleeding wound, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I swatted it away, ripping the bandages off and tying it tightly around the man's arm.

"Well it is nice to see you too." I turned. Legolas stood in front of me with a smirk on his face. I laughed and threw my arms around his neck, burying my face in his shoulders.

"You're okay!" I laughed, looking up at him and smiling as wide as I could manage. Legolas laughed and tilted my chin up so his could kiss me. I could feel him smile against my lips and held him close to me. I had him back for real this time! I pulled away and met his eyes again.

"I love you." I said quietly as he stroked my cheek.

"I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

After about a day or so more in Helm's Deep, we began to make our way back to Rohan. The group was marching solemnly back home, and I knew that many of them had lost someone close to them. I scanned the crowd, and I picked out the little girl who had talked to me back in the caves. She held a man's hand, his head was wrapped up and his arm in a sling. That must have been her father, I smiled, knowing that he made it.

Legolas walked his horse next to me, his hand in mine and fingers entwined. It felt so good to feel his touch again. Along the way, he began to tell me about what had happened before Helm's Deep. About how Gandalf fell into Moria, and came back to life, or how one man had died and two hobbits were taken. The other two had gone to Mordor by themselves, Aragorn did not know, and went after the orcs that took the two hobbits. They had ended up in Rohan after they found Gandalf in Fanghorn Forest. It was quite a tale.

"I was wondering where they had gone." I said, looking up at him. He smiled.

"Well, it is quite the unexpected turn of events, isn't it?" He chuckled, looked up at the sky. "I just hope we are not ambushed again…too many are injured."

"I will have a lot to do when we return later." I said, I was not allowed to complain, this is why I came here in the first place, as a healer. But now that I knew Legolas was here, I only wanted to be with him and no one else.

"You have not told me how you arrived here though." He said. "I imagine your father was not so pleased with you wanted to come?" A wave of uneasiness crept over me, put I tried to push it away.

"He wasn't; it was my mother who allowed me to go." I admitted. "My father never would have allowed it. He didn't."

"Well…it was your choice. I just hate making you leave your family for me." He sounded almost guilty.

"I chose to, I wanted to." I moved closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder. He sighed and leaned his head over mine.

"Well, I'm glad you did." He kissed my temple. "I don't know what I would have done if you went to Valinor."

The warriors at Helm's Deep went to celebrate their victory at the battle. I stayed behind to continue healing those who were wounded in battle. A few other women and I were tending to the men for hours, and for the first time in days was beginning to feel truly tired from worrying about the men, and working hard to help them heal. It was no easy task; some of them were badly hurt.

A young boy of about twelve came in with his mother, holding his arm. His mother claimed his arm had been broken since the fight, and he has not told anyone about it. I had to set the bone and wrap it up tightly in a splint. I was just about to finish up with the boy when Legolas came in looking for me. I put the boy's arm in a sling and sent him off, then finally turned to greet Legolas.

"You look like you need a break." He smiled.

"I can't. There are too many here who I still need to keep an eye on." I said standing and busying myself with cleaning up some unused bandages. Legolas watched me, as much as I would like to take a break and go off to who knows where with him, I still had to be true to the reason I came here and not put time with Legolas before helping wounded soldiers.

"Oh, don't worry about it dear, we'll be fine for a while." An elderly woman who had been helping me tend to the men piped up suddenly. I turned to her feeling a little surprised.

"Are you sure? I hate to leave you with all of this."

"The others and I can handle things here for a while." She assured me. "Go on." I put the bandages on an empty table and turned to Legolas.

"All right then, I guess I could use a break." I smiled and let him escort me out of the room. Not too long after, a man named Eomer came to find Legolas.

"Legolas! There you are, a few of the men saw you beat the dwarf in the drinking game and want to see if they can beat you." I looked at Eomer, then looked up at Legolas.

"What drinking game?" I asked almost suspiciously.

"Just as long as Tywien may come with me." Legolas did not answer me, rather he answered Eomer.

"Of course."

"Want to watch me out drink a few men?" He asked with a half smile. I stifled a laugh.

"I suppose I have no other choice." I took his hand and we followed Eomer to where the others were.

The man who had challenged Legolas passed out, drunk, after a few cups of the mead. Legolas set down his cup, obviously done with the game. "That was rather quick." I noted, watching a few men help the unconscious one up and out of the room.

"I'm from Mirkwood Tywien, I was practically raised on wine." He laughed. "I can handle some ale." I chuckled at the comment. Legolas offered me his hand and I took it. "Care to go some place quieter my lady?" He smirked. After all the yelling of drunken men and smell of mead, quiet sounded wonderful.

Legolas took me out of the celebration and out into the night air. I did not want to go back inside; the night was calm, quiet, and cool. We walked a little farther away from the party so the night was full of simply the sound of crickets. Once we were alone, Legolas wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into a kiss. Any and all stress left me for a moment, and I only focused on him and him alone. He pulled away and stroked my cheek for a second, he smiled slightly.

"_**Im mela lle." **_He said quietly. I smiled and leaned my head onto his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"_**A Im mela lle**_." I whispered. I pulled away and looked at him again. "I will be honest; I didn't think I would see you again…" I began.

"Well, there really is no need for that sort of thought anymore, is there _**pen bain**_?" He smiled. "I am here, and so are you." He smiled and wrapped his arms around me; I closed my eyes and breathed him in for a moment. He was right, I had him back again and I was still in Middle-Earth. Thoughts such as that one should be forgotten, that was the past and I still had to face the future. That was now the thought that made my stomach clench, what lies ahead for us.

I forgot all of that for a moment and stood on my tip-toes to kiss him again. This was the first time I had seen him in three months, and I was not going to cloud my head with such negative thoughts such as that. He pulled away and looked at the sky, then back at me. A dark feeling was beginning to fill my body and mind, I swallowed hard and tried to push it away.

"You look tired." He said quietly. Something was bothering him, he looked nervous. I did not argue, but dark feeling was still present. I knew that I would not be resting much tonight

**(A) Im mela lle- (and) I love you**

**Pen-Bain- Beautiful One**


	8. Chapter 8

Just as I had thought, I did not sleep very well that night. Legolas was coming in and out of the room, pacing slightly, his constant movement kept me awake. After a while of this, he went outside and the room was perfectly quiet. I snuggled into the blankets of the cot I was given in the room next to what remained of the Fellowship, and finally began to doze off.

I wasn't sure how long I had actually been asleep, but I was awoken to a good amount of commotion in the next room. I sprang up and ran into the hallway, Aragorn and Legolas nearly plowed me down trying to get there too. The scene in the bedroom was a chaotic one; Pippin was clinging to the Palantir, eyes glued to it. Merry was screaming, and Gandalf was hunched over Pippin. Aragorn grabbed the Palantir from Pippin, only to nearly fall on the floor, Legolas ran to catch him. Gandalf wrapped the Palantir up and ran to Pippin, who lay motionless on the floor.

"What happened?" I whispered to Legolas, as Gandalf tried to wake Pippin up.

"Sauron spoke to Pippin through the Palantir, he thinks he is the Ringbearer." Legolas whispered back. Gandalf stood and left the room, leaving the rest of us silent and still slightly in shock.

Gandalf and Pippin left for Minas Tirith the next morning to speak with Lord Denethor about Sauron's threat against Gondor. The rest of us stayed in Edoras waiting for his return. I decided I needed some time to myself, I was allowed to look around the Golden Hall, and that was how I chose to go about my free time.

I came to a room that must have been an armory with swords, bows, axes and spears lining the walls. I was never much of a warrior, but I was taught a few things by my father a few years back, just another contribution to his title of being overly protective. I took one off the rack and felt the handle in my hand, but did not swing it. Instead, I put it back gently and went to leave.

"Are you much of a warrior Tywien?" Eowyn asked from behind me. I turned to her; I had never heard her enter the room.

"I know a few things, but I would not classify myself as one. I am more of a healer." I admitted. Eowyn nodded.

"I am a Shield- Maiden of Rohan." She began, taking a sword off of the wall. "But I still have things to learn. Perhaps we could teach each other a few things?" She gestured to the rack of sword, indicating for me to take one.

"I do not have much to teach you." I said.

"Then let us practice together, we'll need the skill eventually yes?" I smiled and went to take a sword off of the wall to use.

"Just try not to hurt me." I laughed. Eowyn outmatched me in skill with a sword, so I knew that I would have to watch myself when fighting.

"I will try not to." She smiled. "Ready?"

"Ready." I said, holding the sword tightly, and took up a fighting position. Eowyn took the first swing; I deflected it with my own, and cast another swing in her direction. She jumped out of the way, and thrust her blade forward. I jumped back, and swung mine down onto hers, knocking it out of place. She was quick to recover, swinging it around before casting it closer to the handle of the sword and closer to my hand. I nearly dropped the sword, but resisted and took a few steps back.

She swung her sword out again, and it clashed with mine. We stood in that position for a moment, pushing out blades together, trying to get the other to give way so we could make another move. I gave first, and Eowyn was quick to act, making a thrusting motion that would have hit my gut if she had not stopped it short. I almost fell on my back from her movements; I took a few steps back and managed to regain my balance. I swung the sword in a circle pattern over my head and brought it down. Eowyn blocked it with a loud crash of metal that made my ears ring.

I pulled the blade away and smiled. Eowyn let out a laugh-like sound. "Had enough healer?" She said in a joking manner.

"Are you quite sure you still have things to learn?" I ask. "You could have killed me many times over." I laughed. Eowyn laughed too.

"You aren't doing too badly." She insisted. "Want to continue?" Behind me, someone cleared their throat. Eowyn and I both looked at the door where Legolas stood.

"Excuse me my lady, may I barrow Tywien for a minute?" He asked. I set the sword back on the rack and walked over to him.

"Is everything all right?" I could still feel adrenaline pumping through me from the fake sword fight Eowyn and I had just had.

"Everything is fine; I just want a word with you for a moment." He said, taking my hand and leading me down the hallway a little more. "I saw what you were doing with the sword." He said.

"What did you think? I still have some things to learn, yes?" I asked. Legolas shrugged.

"You did well, really. I could help you train a little more, if you want to. I am sure Eowyn will like to fight with you more often as well." He smiled. "We will need to go into battle at one point, and you will need to defend yourself at some point." I smiled.

"I thought you would not let me fight." I smiled, hugging him from the side. I felt him chuckle beside me.

"I cannot make that decision." He said quietly. "But, if any harm befalls you Tywien…" He said.

"None shall," I smiled, and looked up at him. "This I promise." He looked up at the ceiling.

"If I lost you…"

"You will not." I argue. "I am not going anywhere unless you are there with me." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest.

"Just do not make me have to keep you from fighting. I have faith in you and your skills in fighting Tywien, but you must not over think yourself…" He said into my hair.

"I know what I am capable of." I stopped him. "I will not step from my boundaries." He brushed a strand of my hair that had fallen from my braid behind my ear and ran his finger along the pointed edge of my ear.

"And I believe you." He smiled and leaned in, gently pressing his lips to mine.

About a day or so later, Aragorn came rushing into the Golden Hall. The Beacons of Gondor had been lit, and they were calling for aid. King Theoden had agreed to assist them, and began sending troops out quickly. Eowyn and I were riding there with them, I knew she was smuggling a weapon with her, but Aragorn knew I would be fighting through what Legolas had told him. He did not seem to have much of an issue with that.

My heart was squeezing in my chest and the thought of going into battle, though I had trained with Eowyn for a good hour and a half, and with Legolas for a while the day before we departed, that still was not enough to calm me. Legolas assured me that he would not leave my side while we fought, and that we would have each other's backs. Every word in that sentence calmed me more than he knew. Just having him near me should feel like enough protection, and the armor I was given should do some helping as well.

My head bounced in the rhythm my horse moved, I thought I would grow nauseous from the constant bobbing up and down. I was used to a horse's movements, but I had not ridden in a long time, and I was still trying to re-adjust. The trip from Rohan to Gondor lasted a few days, and I was thankful when we set up camp the day before battle.

The relief did not last long though, because there was much talk of being outnumbered by Sauron's forces tomorrow. The thought made me incredibly uneasy and almost sick. I should have just remained a healer, but it was too late to go back now.

**A/N- I know this chapter seemed kind of rushed and possibly confusing or pointless. Sorry for that, but it was kind of necessary to move the story forward a little more, I promise the next one will be better.**


	9. Chapter 9

Tents were set up that night and the men were all anxious for the battle, as was I. I had never actually fought in a battle of any sorts before, and here I was running headfirst into one with no clue as to how to handle it. I felt foolish, but would not show it. I sat in the tent that I had been assigned, looking at the sword given to me, I kept sheathing it and unsheathing it in an attempt to calm my nerves.

Legolas came in through the flap and stopped when he saw me. "Nervous?" He asked, smiling as sweetly as he could muster. I looked up at him with slight embarrassment and nodded.

"I will admit, I am." I forced a smile as he sat on the bed next to me.

"Well, don't be. I'll be right behind you the entire time." He promised, brushing a lock of hair from my face. "Everything is going to be all right, I promise." He kissed my nose, and I pulled him down to kiss his mouth. My heart was racing in ways it never had before, I swore it was going to burst from my chest at any moment. Legolas pulled away, and cradled my head in one hand. "Your heart is racing." He chuckled.

"Of course it is." I smiled. "I have to go into battle tomorrow." He smiled and planted a quick kiss against my mouth again.

"Stay calm." Another kiss. "I know you will make it." A kiss on the forehead. "You are strong Tywien, stronger than you know." He rested his head against mine and closed his eyes. I smiled and closed mine also. "If we get separated, I am not far away. I will not let them touch you, remember that."

I had fallen asleep a few hours later with my head on Legolas' lap. I do not know for how long until he had gotten up, but I woke up and heard nervous whispering about someone leaving. I jumped up and parted the flap to the tent to see Aragorn and Legolas leaving the camp on horseback. My heart nearly stopped, but my entire body was shaking. Were they leaving? Actually leaving us the day before battle? I did not think, I ran after them.

"Legolas!" I called. The horses stopped and I ran up to them. "You're both leaving. Why?" I asked. Aragorn cleared his throat.

"It's nothing that should concern you Tywien…" He began.

"Of course it concerns me you're _leaving_!" I said.

"It will not be for too long Tywien." Legolas said.

"You don't know that." I crossed my arms over my chest and almost glared at him. "I take it you're going also?" Legolas looked a little guilty. "So I guess what you were saying earlier…about how you would stay with me and all of that… I guess that was just a lie then?" He bit his bottom lip.

"It has nothing to do with that Tywien." Aragorn sounded annoyed with me, and immediately I felt selfish.

"I'm sorry." I said, dropping my arms at my sides. "I just…I was not expecting you to leave so quickly." Aragorn's face seemed to soften up.

"I understand, believe me, I did not want Legolas to go either but he is…persistent." Legolas volunteered for this? My eyes burned but I did not let it show. "But this is more important than you know my friend, trust me, I will have him back in one piece to you." I nodded.

"All right, but be careful…all of you." I looked at Legolas and Aragorn, and then realized Gimli was on the back of Legolas' horse. "Watch him for me master dwarf." I forced a smile through the pain I felt. The dwarf nodded.

"Aye ma'am." Aragorn's horse began to trot off, Legolas' followed, before he passed me he stuck his hand out, and it quickly caressed my chin and cheek before he was gone.

Again.

I turned, but did not release my tears until I was alone in my tent.

The armor given to me was a little too big, but not enough to the point where it would not be protective. It felt heavier and harder to walk, and made an obnoxious clanging noise as I moved. It was something I had to get used to though, if I would be fighting. I sat in my tent, swinging the sword around, trying to practice once more by myself before we left. Outside I could hear preparations, and knew I had to go. With a shaking breath, I went outside, were the horse I had borrowed was waiting for me. Around me, men were mounting their steeds and yelling commands. I took the reins of my horse and stroked its large nose.

Someone bumped into me from behind. "Oh, I'm sorry." I said.

"It's fine." A low, yet familiar voice said, and then quickly stopped speaking. I turned, the figure kept their head down, yet the incriminating lock of gold hair that had fallen loose from her helmet had given her away.

"Eowyn?" I asked. She turned, eyes wide.

"Shh!" She yelled. "Don't call me that! My name is Dernhelm! Call me Dernhelm!" She begged.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I want to fight. Disguising myself as a man is my only chance!" She said. I nodded.

"Then, you might want to tuck in this hair…" I said, helping her tuck the hair in her helm.

"Oh, thank you." She said quietly.

"You're welcome." A horn was blown someone amongst the crowd.

"We need to go now." She said. "Come on!"

The army had marched to Minas Tirith, and yet the city was already under attack. We had taken a forgotten path through the woods and arrived unseen. The orcs had not expected our arrival, giving us a bit of an advantage. Eowyn and I stood near the front of the army, meaning we would be the first to charge in after the spearmen. My heart was racing, and I immediately wished Legolas was here beside me, I needed him now more than ever.

King Theoden gave the signal to attack. Men cried and urged their steeds forward. I drew my sword and began forward towards the army of Mordor, screaming with the men so I could not start crying.

The armies collided and already some lost their lives. An orc came up near my horse and I forced my blade into him, not looking to where it hit him. I pulled it away and swung it, taking out another orc. The two colliding armies were beginning to disperse around the field surrounding Minas Tirith, but I still watched who I was hitting- I would never forgive myself if I killed a soldier of Rohan by accident. I picked up speed and raced along the battlefield, swinging my sword at the orcs under the hooves of my horse.

Up ahead, a Rohan soldier had fallen from his horse and rolled on the ground, an orc ran on top of him and made a move to stab him. I picked up the pace on the horse and ran past, decapitating the orc and gagging to myself, though I had not seen much of the gore. I stopped and looked back, the man had made it up, and kept going. I turned back to an orc who was coming dangerously close to my animal. I held out my sword and he ran right into it.

I pulled the sword back and the entire battle field had gone slightly silent. The ground shook, that was not a good sign. I looked in the direction they were coming from. Oliphonts…tons of them coming our way.

My heart stopped and my instincts took over. I pulled the reins of the horse and galloped in the other direction to avoid being crushed. Orcs were coming from all angles now, with the addition of oliphonts and wicked men. My heart clenched in my chest and I tightened my jaw, trying to remain focused.

Slash, stab, run, slash, stab. I tried to echo my actions in my thoughts to keep out the panic and keep my mind more focused. Those oliphonts would reach me soon, that was a given. If I could get behind them perhaps….

I looked at the line of them coming, taking out soldiers with trunk and foot. I took a deep breath and kicked my horse into moving. It ran forward towards the oliphonts, the poor creature was probably as scared as I was.

I wound around the legs of the oliphonts, sword still drawn, occasionally slicing the ankles as I had watched many of the other soldiers attempt. I made it out from under one, but there were still more coming. Another deep breath, under another, slicing another, coming out panicked.

The battle still waged after the oliphonts left that area. Many had the same idea as I did, and made it out alive. I looked around for any enemies, they were all around me, but dealing with another soldier. I went to move forward, when my horse bucked up. I held on tightly, trying not to fall off. I could see what he was bucking at now, an orc archer, shooting at me and the horse.

I turned to move to a safer angle and find a better way to attack him, but as I did so, he fired, hitting my horse in the ribs. Another arrow fired hit the horse's neck. If he was aiming for me, he was a horrible shot.

The horse fell, and so did I. I half jumped at the last second to avoid being crushed. As I landed though, something sharp pierced my side. I screamed and grabbed my side, when I pulled my hand away it was red with blood. I whimpered. Pain induced tears were filling my eyes. I could hear the orc laugh in a gravely tone.

"Had enough she-Elf?" He mused. He raised a sword over his head, posed to strike at me. I rolled out of the way as quickly as I could without hitting my injured side. My legs were wobbly and my entire body was shaking.

The orc lunged for me, but I dove out of the way, almost losing my balance. He made a jab for me, but I avoided it. I could see my sword besides my poor dead horse and ran for it, diving onto my ribs and grabbing the handle, my side screamed with pain. I knew without looking at it that it was bad, it was no mere gash. I turned, cutting the orc as he attempted to stab me. He cried out, and I thrust forward, but he jumped back, almost laughing as he held his arm. Anger was bubbling in me now, it was mixed with fear. I would die from either the wound, or in battle…that was definite.

The orc took up his sword again, but before he could stab me, a whizzing arrow hit him in the side of the head, and he fell dead. I looked over and recognized a familiar blonde head running towards me. I grabbed my side and tried to boost myself up with my free hand, trying not to show I was injured. I did not want to worry him, and as wrong as it sounded…I _wanted _to keep fighting. I was hurt, dirty and weak but I wanted to help. I had no idea where these thoughts were coming from. The adrenaline maybe?

I stood and he ran to me, smiling. "Took you long enough." I panted. He smiled, and shot another orc.

"Want to help me beat the dwarf by killing the most orcs?" He asked. I laughed.

"He doesn't stand a chance."

The Witch King had been slain by Eowyn. The news passed quickly among the emptying battlefield as I looked for any wounded survivors. I felt weak, my legs were shaking, I was light headed and breathing heavier and more deeply than was healthy for an Elf, my hand gripped the stab wound in my side, blood was pouring out of it still. It was a good thing I was on my way back to Minas Tirith, I needed the help.

The House of Healing was full of the wounded, I saw Eowyn, unconscious, and the hobbit Merry. I sat on the bed, holding my still-sore side. I was still far too weak and all I wanted was to sleep. I could not lay down though, it hurt my entire body to even move. I had moved too much when I had gotten hurt, I should have told Legolas when he first found me, or not have helped look for the injured. I felt so reckless, and so stupid. Look where my "helping" got me. Wounded and weary in a bed with a stab wound in my hip and a pain in both my body and head that was not going away.

I tried to lean back onto my elbows and groaned at the movement. "How are you feeling?" Aragorn popped up at my side, looking a little unsure.

"Sore." I forced a laugh. "And stupid." He shook his head.

"Don't worry about that." He said. "In the middle of battle, there is no time to sit down and take a break." I nodded. I looked up at my friend.

"Does Legolas know?" A knot formed in my stomach.

"Yes and he's….very upset."

"I was afraid of that."

"I thought you were nervous about fighting? You would want to again?" I shrugged, and it hurt.

"I know, it's odd." I laughed. "But nothing like that matters now. When Legolas gets his hands on me I will not be anytime soon." He chuckled.

"I'm very impressed though Tywien. You handled yourself well." He went to touch my shoulder, but retracted his hand, probably not wanted to hurt me. I smiled.

"**Hannon le mellonin**_._" He smiled.

"Get some rest Tywien. You need it." He stood and left the room, carefully I laid on my back and closed my eyes. I was asleep almost instantly.

**Hannon le mellonin- Thank you** **my friend**


	10. Chapter 10

My eyes felt like glue when I next opened them. Elves don't usually sleep but I felt like I had just slept through the rest of the third age. Some of my strength had returned though, and my side was stiff but the pain had dulled. I shifted and opened my eyes more fully.

Legolas sat over me, looking at me with worry. My eyes were out of focus, but I knew it was him. He smiled when he saw me open my eyes. "How do you feel?" Was the first thing he had said.

"Sore…" I admitted. He stroked my cheek gently, as though he was afraid I would shatter from the touch.

"I can imagine." The smile faded from his face. "Tywien, why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" He asked.

"We were fighting…I could exactly pause everything and get treated right there." I said groggily, my voice sounding harsher than I had intended.

"You should have at least let me know. Having Aragorn come up to me after everything had settled down and telling me you had been hurt is not really good news to anyone. Especially when that was exactly what you were afraid of the entire time."

"I'm sorry." I said, thinking about the way I spoke so I did not snap my apology at him.

"No, I am." He shook his head. "Tywien, you got stabbed. I don't think I can let you out there anymore…" He said.

"What? Legolas, it was not from an orc! I fell off the horse, that is how I-"

"I don't care how it happened! You still got hurt!" He said, his voice quavering as though he was trying not to yell.

"You can't do that!" I said, sitting up quickly. My side burned and my arm almost gave out because it was not ready to support me. "I'm not just going to sit here while you risk your life out there!" I say.

"Well it looks like you have no other choice." Legolas said sternly between his teeth. "Because I cannot let you fight again. You _clearly_ weren't ready." He emphasized "clearly" and spat it at me like a curse. He stood and went to leave.

I shook my head. "You sound like my father…" I said. "Let me guess, you also don't want to get married anymore?" I asked. He froze in his place. "I'm not going to sit here helplessly and serve as a prize if you return." I said and instantly regretted it.

"Must you be so stubborn Tywien? Can't you see I'm doing this for your own good? You're reckless and you act on things without thinking and far too quickly! Maybe this is why your father was so overprotective…you throw yourself out there thinking nothing is going to happen to you. But it _does_. Just look at your side! Tell me again how you're just going to be a prize for me when I return… if you go out there again, I guarantee I won't have said _prize _to return to." He snapped, and with that he left. My eyes burned and I laid myself back down and groaned silently. Legolas and I never fought often, but when we did it got very ugly very quickly. Violence was never involved, just raised voices and angry faces.

But…what if he was _right_? I didn't kill that orc that had attacked me, _Legolas _did. I didn't fight at Helm's Deep, and that is why I did not get hurt. Maybe that was the reason I had to be watched so carefully-because I really _don't _consider the consequences. Maybe I do think I'm untouchable. And what he had said about me being reckless and acting too quickly on things… he was right. I had left my family so quickly for him. I hadn't even said goodbye to my father, I just ran out of Rivendell like the place was on fire to get here. He was right about all of it.

Anger bubbled up in my stomach and I forced myself out of the bed. I did not feel like lying around anymore. I looked at myself in the mirror of the room, I was a mess. My hair was frizzed and thrown every which-way. My eyes were bloodshot and I had dark bags under them. I lifted the shirt I wore and looked at my bandaged side. Light red stained the white bandages. I sighed and dropped the side of the shirt, gently sitting on the bed and holding my head in my hands. I wasn't sure if I would leave the room, now I was just too humiliated by my outburst to want to face Legolas again.

I ended up leaving the room because I got hungry and went to look for food. I had washed and pulled back my damp hair, letting my braid whip around my back like the pendulum of a clock. We were Minas Tirith, and the halls were oddly, and uncomfortably quiet. I peered into each open door, seeing if any had food set out. One of them must have.

I turned from looking into an empty room, and nearly crashed into someone who was standing behind me. "Legolas!" I said. "Valar! You scared me!" He chuckled as though our conversation earlier had not happened. I cleared my throat and looked up at him. "I-um…." He arched an eyebrow at me, waiting for me to speak. "You were right…everything that you said earlier. You were right about all of it." I hung my head, not wanting to face him. My cheeks had grown hot with embarrassment. I heard him exhale loudly, but he did not sound annoyed with me.

"Tywien…" He began.

"Don't. You're right, I'm hurt, I cannot fight whatever battles we'll need to fight and…"

"Tywien!" He said, holding a hand over my mouth to get me to stop talking. "I want to apologize… I just got a little upset, you were hurt and I was stressed."

"But you were right." I said quickly. "About all of it…I am reckless, I make decisions too quickly, and I don't think things through and…." He stepped closer and rested his forehead on mine.

"Tywien, do not beat yourself up over things I said." He said quickly. "I have something else I need to tell you." I swallowed hard and nodded.

"What is it?"

"We will be fighting again soon…all of Sauron's forces at the Black Gate." Legolas said. "As a diversion for Frodo." He said. I froze the same way I had when Legolas first told me he was leaving for Mordor.

"Wha-what?" I asked, my voice quavering. "You'll never survive that! Legolas, you won't make it out of there alive!" I said, my eyes burning. He nodded, he knew and he was still going to take this risk. "I'm definitely fighting with you now!" I said.

"Tywien…" He began, his eyes looked sad and guilty. "Please do not throw your life away for me."

"I will have no one else left here if I lose you." My voice was shaking. "My family is leaving for the Grey Havens… you are all I have left here." Tears were falling from my eyes now. "I'm coming, and there is not a thing you can say that will convince me otherwise."

"You're hurt." He said matter-of-factly.

"I'll heal, I'm a Healer after all, I know how to treat these things Legolas." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Please." He looked at me with sorrowful eyes.

"If I get you killed Tywien…"

"You're not going to." I smirked. "If anyone is going to get me killed, it will be me for being so stubborn." I expected him to scold me, to tell me not to say that or get annoyed. He actually smiled from it.

"All right." He smiled and kissed me quickly. "Why don't you get something to eat? You must be hungry." _Finally_…I smiled and followed him down the hallway.

**A/N- I know, not a very exciting chapter. But we're winding down to the end here. Stay tuned!**


	11. Chapter 11

Legolas was not kidding when he said we were serving as a diversion. Every man in the armies of both Rohan and Gondor were preparing for battle. My stomach hurt as I thought of the outcome of the battle, and if I would live to see how it ended.

The armory was buzzing with soldiers. I immediately regretted wanting to fight, but at this point, I did not have much of a choice. I could go back to Rivendell. Legolas would understand, he would not oppose, he would say it was best for me and promise me everything would be all right, though there was a slim to none chance of surviving this. But that was a chance I was willing to take.

Someone bumped into me where I had been hurt, and I yelped, but I could barely hear it over the clatter of swords and the chatter of the men. I felt a hand on my arm and turned. "Are you all right?" Aragorn asked.

"Oh, fine."

"Nervous?"

"Very."

"You don't have to do this Tywien, you could stay in Minas Tirith with Eowyn and Fararmir. You do not have to fight." The idea was tempting to me, I wanted to stay in the safety of Minas Tirith, at least until this battle was over and we either won or lost. The other part of me wanted to fight, wanted to march against Sauron one final time in an all-or-nothing sort of way. I smiled at Aragorn and shook my head.

"No Estel, this is what I want to do. I thank you for your concern, but I want to fight." An amused smile crossed his face.

"And Legolas is all right with this?"

"I do not need Legolas to be all right with every decision I make." I said casually. "But, he is slightly opposed to the idea. I know he would prefer me to stay in Minas Tirith, or even return home and be out of the immediate danger. As happy as he was to see me I know he wishes I had not come and throw myself into all of this." I chuckled slightly at how reckless and stubborn I sounded to myself as I spoke. Aragorn smiled again and nodded.

"You never did seem like the one who would want to stay in Rivendell all of those years _mellonin._" Aragorn laughed and shook my shoulder gently. "Go prepare." I nodded and walked over to where swords were being given out. I already wore the armor I was given before Pelannor Fields, which still felt big and clunky on me as ever. I ignored the look of shock and worry the men gave me as I left the armory. A woman had just killed the Witch- King, so why not allow one to fight?

I walked out into Minas Tirith's courtyard and scouted for the familiar blonde head I was looking for. He stood below the White Tree, looking up at its branches in a state of Admiration. I crept over and wrapped my arms around his torso, pulling him closer to me. He turned awkwardly to face me and smiled.

"Tywien, I've been looking for you."

"For me? Or at the tree?" I joked. He did not return the smile. "Sorry, not a good time for joking." I said. That made him smile though.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked quietly. "You could stay…"

"That's what Estel said…but I told him I am going." I said. "My heart is set on this; there is nothing you can say." He looked at me; annoyance flickered in his gaze. This wasn't what he wanted, but it is what I want. I cannot let him make my decisions for me. I chose this and I will follow through.

"You're so stubborn…" He snickered. I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him lightly.

"I know. You've told me before." I smiled.

Aragorn lead the army marching on the Black Gate. Our numbers were nothing compared to what Mordor may have in store. I rode on a horse whose rider was a deceased Gondor soldier. I knew the poor creature might not last the battle. The dreary sky seemed to perfectly capture the mood we found ourselves in: Grim.

I rode next to Legolas, we were so close to one another our legs would brush every now and again. Every now and again I would steal a glance at him. He looked perfectly calm and completely stolid: Like a statue. I always admired how he could never show what he was feeling through emotions, but over the years I developed an ability to read his face and know what's going on in his head. Right now though he was as blank as a plain piece of paper. I swallowed hard. At times like this, I wished I shared that ability, to look fearless and proud as we marched down to our doom like Aragorn and Legolas and Gandalf do.

"_Are you doing all right_?" Legolas asked in Elvish. I knew it was because he did not want Gimli, who was riding with him, to know what we were saying.

"_Scared._" I answered simply.

"_It's going to be all right Tywien." _He smiled. "_Wherever you go, I'll follow._" My heart tugged in my chest and I smiled, though my eyes were burning and my throat felt like it was swelling up. I took in a breath but tried not to make it sound as ragged as I thought it did.

"_And I will follow you,_" I said, my voice quavering through my smile. "_Where ever you end up_." He smiled and I tried to keep the picture in my mind for as long as I could. I took in a deep breath and stared straight ahead. The Black Gates stood a distance before us, dark and terrible. Shivers fell down my spine as we drew closer to it.

The army stopped suddenly not too far from the gates. My heart was pounding in my ears and my palms were growing sweaty. If there were anything in my stomach I would have vomited right there. The Gates began to open slightly as Aragorn trotted forward on his horse, with Gandalf at his side. Legolas shot me a warning look.

"_Stay here._" He ordered. I dared not follow him so close to Mordor, even though we were still outside the gates. I could see the figure that had come out of the Gate. He was called The Mouth of Sauron. Just seeing him made my stomach flip. He was so foul a thing, I wondered if once he looked like a normal man before darkness took over him and he began to serve Sauron.

I could not make out what they were saying though, though whatever the Black Númenórean was saying, it was not good news. He was holding something; it looked like a sword, and some kind of white shirt. Gandalf took the things from the Mouth of Sauron, and Gandalf, Aragorn, and Legolas began to ride back to the army as the doors opened wider. My heart jumped into my throat. I gripped the handle of my sword as my horse tottered forward as Legolas rode over to me. Aragorn began to address the men as the armies of Mordor drew ever closer.

"This is it…" I breathed. Legolas looked at me and smiled.

"Whatever happens…stay close to me." I felt his hand slide into mine and I squeezed it. I looked over at him and our eyes met.

"Of course." I took in a deep breath. "I love you."

"I love you too." He drew his bow, and I drew my sword and together we charged.

XXX

We were outnumbered, that was a given. Our numbers were no greater than seven thousand, meanwhile, Mordor's army had hundreds of thousands of orcs, along with nazgul, not to mention trolls, Easterlings, and Haradrim. The numbers were on our side, but we came here knowing we were a distraction for Frodo.

I stayed as close to Legolas as I possibly could without getting in his way. Every time a servant of Sauron was knocked down, another took his place, when he was knocked down, another came running. They were relentless and strong. I had never fought an orc before, only Easterlings and some Haradrim at Pelannor Fields. They were much stronger, and much more difficult to knock down. They were more brutish though, and swung their weapons around aimlessly and wait to hit someone. I was thankful for my smaller size, it was easier to maneuver and avoid being hit. Every time I knocked down an orc, I felt unnecessarily proud of myself. Of course, it never lasted long, because one would come to take its place.

I had never known exhaustion until this very moment, I was not trained in fighting, but I could feel my breath coming out heavy, and the healing wound in my side hurt horribly. I swung my sword and knocked down another servant of the Dark Lord, I had no idea what he was, only that he was now dead. I spun around and got a glimpse of Legolas, the panicked look on his face was like nothing I had ever seen before. He never looked like that. I looked around to see what he was staring at- and my heart nearly stopped.

A troll had knocked Aragorn to the ground, and Aragorn could not find a way to get back up. The troll was practically standing on him, weapon raised to strike Aragorn. I looked at Legolas, then to Aragorn and by instinct, went running to my friend. I ducked under an orc's sword, and swerved when someone fell into me. All around me the sounds of battle were deafening, but the adrenaline and fear seemed to block it out. I just needed to help Aragorn; though I was aware I stood no chance against a troll.

I fought my way through the crowd, taking out orcs as I shoved my way through. If I snuck up on it from behind…maybe it would not see me coming. I raised my sword practically over my head, poised to strike at the troll's spine, and distract it for just enough time for Aragorn to get up and out of the way. I was throwing myself out there again, and I knew that Legolas was probably furious with me. Before I had the chance to strike, something knocked me over. I fell onto my arm and clenched my teeth, it wasn't broken, but the fall had rattled me.

One of the orcs had made its way over to me, and was not about to let me get away with killing the troll. I was not about to let it kill me. I lunged for my sword just as the orc swung his blade at me. I rolled out of the way and sprang up as it ran at me again. I ducked out of the way and slashed whatever part of its body I could reach as I straightened up again. That happened to be its upper leg. I growled at me and swung again. I jumped back and crashed into another orc who was standing behind me. I looked from the orc practically holding me, to the orc running at me with a sword and decided to make a split-second decision. I ducked, and the orc who had been charging at me ended up decapitating the orc I had bumped into. I sprung up and plunged my blade into its stomach before the other knew what was happening.

As both orcs fell, there was an awful crumbling noise coming from somewhere close by. It seemed as though the entire battlefield stopped to see what was going on. I looked up just in time to see Mount Doom begin to erupt. The molten lava poured down the side of the mountain.

He had done it…Frodo had done it.

A smile broke past my lips as I stared at the crumbling mountain and the collapsing tower of Barad-Dûr begin to plummet towards the Earth. Around me, orcs, nazgul, and trolls alike began to flee from battle. I was afraid I would be trampled, and that would be how I met my end. I ran over to Aragorn and helped him up.

"He's done it…"Aragorn stared at Mount Doom in disbelief, just as a huge explosion ripped from the mountain. I felt tears coming…and prayed that the hobbit had made it out all right. I smiled through the tears falling down my cheeks though, that this was over, and done with and Middle Earth could be at peace.

"Tywien!" Someone called from behind me. I turned just as Legolas ran over and nearly knocked me over. He wrapped his arms around me, and rocked me back and forth. Though tears were still falling down my face, I started laughing wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. He pulled away, sounding somewhat breathless. "Tywien…" He grabbed both my hands, a childlike look of joy in his eyes. "Will you marry me?" My heart swelled in my chest, and if I had just been tearing up before…I was completely crying now.

"Yes!" I screamed and threw my arms around his neck.

**A/N- Stay tuned! I'm going to have an epilogue up shortly!**


	12. Epilogue

"What are you thinking about?" Legolas asked, as the two of us laid on the big bed in his room in Mirkwood. We had arrived in Mirkwood about a week ago, after saying our good-byes to the Fellowship, and wedding plans began the very next day. The reception had been beautiful, in the woods, surrounded by trees and flowers. Legolas' kin had not fled to the Undying Lands, so his family made up the entire guest list. Seeing them there made me miss my family more than ever. As soon as Aragorn's Coronation ended, I began to come to terms with the fact I would never see them again, and I became slightly depressed. When Legolas and I got married this morning, my feelings lightened because this was what I had wanted for years. I shrugged.

"Nothing." I said simply. "When were you and Gimli planning on going back to Edoras." Legolas made an indistinguishable noise low in his throat.

"We haven't even been married a full day yet, and you're already trying to get rid of me?" He chuckled.

"No, I just mean-"

"I know what you mean _pen-vuil_ (dear one). I was planning on staying home for a while longer before leaving. We've only been here for a week after all." He stretched. "Then, if you're all right with that, we can go back to Minas Tirith." It would be nice to see our friends again. The journey from Gondor to the Woodland Realm had been long, even on horse-back. Gimli had come with us, and watching Legolas explain to his father what the dwarf was doing there, and how they were friends, had been very amusing.

"I would like that." I rested against his shoulder. He leaned his head against mine and sighed.

"I'm thousands of years old Tywien." He said. "And today was the best day out of all of them." I smiled and entwined my fingers in his.

"Mine too." I closed my eyes and thought back to my conversation with my father in Rivendell, what felt like years ago now. I never go to say good-bye to him, but I had a feeling that either way, he would be happy for me. "And we still have thousands of years together." He smiled into my hair.

"And I want to spend all of them with you _mellamin_(my love)." _And you will Legolas Greenleaf._ I thought. _Now, and forever. _I didn't speak though, I snuggled into him, and smiled at the thought that he would be with me forever, in the times of peace. All was right with the world. I draped the extra fabric of my wedding dress over both of our legs and listened to the sounds of the trees out of the open window, before resting next to him, as I would be for an eternity to come.

THE END


End file.
